Filjona
'' " She looked similar in the face a bit but she definitely wasn't her.She had medium length jet black hair styled up in a perfect bun and she had glasses on which made her look kind of scholarly. " -''Raka 's description of Filjona (Fiona) ---- Filjona (sometimes spelled as Fiona) is one of the main characters of Curse Dyed Orange ''and one of the side characters of ''CDO. ''She first appears as one of Rajka's allies in ''Curse Dyed Orange ''and later gets a bigger role in the story progression. Her image color is purple. Physical appearance Her original ''Curse Dyed Orange bio goes as follows: "A lady capable of the unimaginable. Her shoulder length black hair may have many secrets but It's not as near as mysterious as her unusual tea drinking habits. Manipulative,always present but comes from the ancient past.Once a queen,a princess,a nun,at the moment a landlady and maybe a community service worker in the future. Time will tell." Filjona is a seemingly older woman of average height and below average weight. Her jet black hair is usually styled up in a bun and her eyes are brown although later on her real eye color is shown as red. She usually wears gothic fashion but is commonly seen wearing regular clothes as she likes to fit in with her surroundings.As a consequence of her altercation with higher forces in her final art she is shown wearing an eyepatch, possibly as a result of an eye injury or loss.She always wears her precious ruby stone on a necklace that allegedly contains hidden powers. Background Very little is known about where Filjona comes from but It's suggested that she's a Lunus by many.She's most likely immortal as she's thought to be alive for more than 676 years. She has been mentioned before by Chloe The Clairvoyant as she remembers Filjona from the Victorian times in Great Britain as one of the royals. Back then,Filjona allegedly asked Chloe for psychic advice and offered her a large sum for her to be in her service for 50 years. Chloe refused the offer. The second time Filjona is mentioned is by Olivera, in her book about universe and time explaining Filjona as a multi-dimensional being able to be present in many universes the same time. Relationships Filjona first off seems like a very polished,well-mannered and nice woman. But upon getting to know her a little better it is obvious that those characteristics are only a facade for her true evil self. Her whole lengthy lifetime she has manipulated, lied to and used many people just for the sake of her own good or for entertainment. Just some of the people she has encountered are: Rajka Filjona presents herself as Rajka's best friend but this clearly comes off as untrue since she orders Rajka around and acts like her boss. Rajka ocassionaly responds to Filjona rudely and this usually results in Filjona showing her true evil side,aggravating her. Raka Raka firstly falls for Filjona's nice personality,but quickly sees beneath it as she overhears Rajka and Filjona talking. Filjona frequently talks to Raka in a sweet tone to intentionally irritate her. Rika Rika first encounters Filjona with Raka at her estate. But what she doesn't know is that Filjona is actually her best friend Lia's abusive aunt that adopted her and which she has heard so much about over the years. Lia Filjona adopted Lia when she was a baby and presents herself as her aunt, even though they are in no way related by blood. Filjona has abused Lia for as long as her whole lifetime and is very strict in her parenting methods making her do hard chores everyday. This is mostly the reason for Lia's absent minded personality and her always being tired and sleepy in school.Category:Characters Category:Story Universe Characters Category:Game Universe Characters